Prince Of Pokemon
by LittlePippi
Summary: The Prince of Tennis cast tries out a new type of Tennis...Pokamon Tennis? And Ryoma's sister is going to hellp them train? What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CuteLittlePikachu here, my last fanfic wasn't that good so I decided to write a new one. It took a long time to think of a good idea but here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Thank you Negai Liu and RandomDancingMatryoshka** **for editing the Story. (The title is temporal .)**

"So…it is decided then." an unknown voice spoke.

"Yes." said another unknown voice, "I'll bring them there."

"Thank you sensei," smiled the first unknown voice, "I'll get everything ready."

* * *

><p>Four days later…<p>

-Seishun Academy-

After the national competition, the Seigaku tennis club is having a chill-out practice session when suddenly…

"WHAT!" Momoshiro Takeshi shouted, "Echizen's coming back?"

"Calm down Momoshiro," Ryuzaki-Sensei reassures them, "I requested Ryoma to come back tomorrow because of the camp." she continued, "By the way, have you guys finished packing yet?"

Oishi stepped up, "We're almost finished, but…" he hesitated before continuing, "Where are we going?"

"You'll found out…" Ryuzaki-Sensei smirked.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, on the plane-<p>

"Why do I have to go back to Japan all of the sudden?" Ryoma complained.

"How am I supposed to know?" his father Nanjiro snapped, "Stop complaining already!"

Ryoma ignored his father, and looked out of the window.

Nanjiro took out a piece of paper, "I almost forgot; she left you a note."

Ryoma took the paper from his father's hand, after a few second, he shouted, "WHAT!"

_P.A: Attention passengers, the plane is about to descend, please remain in your seat and put on yout seatbelt._

* * *

><p>-Back in Japan-<p>

Ryuzaki-Sensei looked out of her office window, smiling, "I guess we're ready."

"Yes," responded a voice in the shadow, "We're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is a little short but, I don't want to spoil too much. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Also, I kinda need your help: What Pokemon suit would Shusuke Fuji? It can't be a legendary, and it can't be Alakazam. I'm open to suggestion so feel free to state the Pokemon and the reason. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CuteLittlePikachu here; I'm back with the next chapter. So far I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but Negai Liu demanded the second chapter. So here it is.**

**Ryoma: You've forgotten something.**

**Me: What?**

**Ryoma: The disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh right. **

_**Disclaimer: No matter what I do, I do not own Pokemon or Prince of Tennis.**_

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

-Echizen Estate-

Ryoma lay on his bed, still examining the note he received from his father on the plane.

"Why would she leave a note saying this?" he wondered.

Karupin jumped onto his bed. "Meow…"

"Ka…Karupin?" Ryoma sat up, "How did you get here?"

Nanjiro walked in, "Oh I have my ways." He noticed the note that Ryoma was holding, "Still examining that note?

Ryoma nodded, "I don't understand; why and…how?"

Nanjiro smirked, "Maybe this will clear your mind…" he took out one of his porno magazine.

Ryoma ignored his father's childishness and put the note away.

Nanjiro put his magazine away and turned to walk out, "Maybe you will find out tomorrow…" he closed the door.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>-Outside Ryoma's Room-<p>

Nanjiro smirked, "Are you sure you don't want to tell him now?"

"Of course not." replied a voice in the shadow, "As you just said, he'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

-Seishun Academy-

"Welcome back Echizen!" said Momoshiro as he ran toward Ryoma and hugged him.

"Let go of me, Momoshiro-Senpai!" Ryoma tried to get out of his grasp.

Eiji joined in, "Welcome back, O-Chibi nya."

"Stop horsing-around!" Ryuzaki-Sensei yelled at the three.

"Hai..." Eiji and Momoshiro let go of Echizen.

"Is everyone here?" asked Tezuka.

"HAI!" everyone replied.

"Ok, let's go on the bus." Ryozaki-Sensei went on the bus and sat on the driver's sit. Everyone went on the bus.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

-On the bus-

"So Tezuka, where are we going?" Oishi asked

"I don't know." Tezuka replied, "Ryuzaki-Sensei didn't tell me."

"You don't know either Tezuka," Inui pushed his glasses, "What is Ryuzaki-Sensei planning?"

Fuji joined in the conversation with his usual smile, "I guess we'll just wait and see…"

* * *

><p>Hours later…<p>

-Unidentified place-

"We've arrived." said Ryuzaki-Sensei as she turned off the bus engine.

Eiji woke up, "Nyaa…I had a nice nap," he rubbed his eye, "where are we?"

Everyone walked outside and saw what it seemed like a laboratory.

"I've been waiting for you." said an unknown voice.

Everyone tried to find the source of the voice; they saw a girl walked out of the lab.

The girl looked like a female version of Ryoma, but her eyes are more gentler. She wore a white dress with a black ribbon around her waist, and a dark blue jacket on the outside, the sleeves are slightly folded. She wears a pair of white socks to go with her dress, and a pair of black shoes that has a black butterfly sew on each of them. She smiled at them.

"Ryo…Ryoko!" Ryoma gasped.

Ryoko smiled, "It's good to see you again, onii-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Even though it's a crossover but I didn't mention anything about Pokemon...yet. But I promise it will appear the next chapter. I'm still not sure about Fuji's Pokemon so feel free to give me a suggestion. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**CuteLittlePikachu here, thank you for the review. And now I present you…the third chapter of Prince of Pokemon *Cheers and Confetti*. Thank you, thank you. *Bow to the audience*. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I own Pokemon and Prince of Tennis, I'll make this fanfic into a real episode. So no I don't have either of them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Ryoko Echizen though.**_

* * *

><p>"Ryo…Ryoko?" Ryoma gasped.<p>

"It's good to see you again, onii-chan." Ryoko smiled.

"O…onii-chan!" everyone gasped.

"Meow!" Karupin popped out of Ryoma's bag.

"Ka…Karupin!" said Ryoko as Karupin rubbed himself on her legs.

"Echizen…" Momoshiro commented, "You even have to bring your cat here?"

Ryoma said nothing. Instead, he took out one of his tennis racket and a tennis ball, "You still owe me something." he said as he threw the tennis ball upwards, and hit it towards Ryoko. The ball travelled at a high speed.

"Echizen!" Oishi broke in, "What are you doing!"

Just before it hit, Ryoko caught it. Everyone gasped.

"You've improved," Ryoko smiled as she dropped the tennis ball onto the ground. "Why do you look so surprised? I left you a note."

"That note doesn't say anything!" said Ryoma angrily.

Ryoko chuckkled, "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" she continued, "You can't say the note didn't say anything."

"Well..."

_-Flashback-_

_"I almost forgot; she left you this note."_

_Ryoma took the paper from his father's hand, after a few seconds, he shouted, "WHAT!"_

_On the note, it says: _

_ Meet you in Japan._

_-End flashback-_

"I didn't understand what did you mean!" Ryoma protested.

Ryoko signed, "Do you want me to explain it in deta-" she was interupted.

"What's with all that noise?" a man wearing lab coat walked out of the lab.

"Sorry Professor Oak," Ryoko replied, picking up Karupin, "the guests are here."

"Oh I see," Professor Oak greeted, "Hello everyone, welcome to my laboratory. My name is Professor Gary Oak." he looked at Ryoko and continued, "and this lovely young lady here is my assistant Ryoko."

"Let me properly introduce myself," Ryoko stepped up, "My name's is Ryoko Echizen, I'm one of Professor Oak's assistants."

"Nice to meet you." Tezuka walked towards Professor Oak, "My names is Kunimitsu Tezuka," he extended his hand towards Professor Oak and Professor Oak shook it.

Tezuka then turned towards his team, "And they are my team mates."

Professor turned towards the team, "Nice to meet you all." he smiled, then turned towards the lab door, "Please, come in." and with that, he walked in. Everyone followed.

* * *

><p>Moments later…<p>

-Inside Professor Oak's Lab-

Everyone followed Professor Oak and Ryoko down the hall way. They stopped in front of a door that had the sign 'Do Not Come in Unless You Have Permission from Professor Oak' on it.

"Ok everyone," Professor Oak turned around, "We're about to step into the Pokemon World."

Ryoko walked towards the side of the door and entered the password. The door opened, revealing a portal.

Professor Oak walked towards the portal, "Come on, don't be afraid," he said just before he disappeared into the portal.

Ryoko followed, "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." she said as she stepped into the portal with Karupin.

Everyone looked at each other and gulped. "Who wants to go first?" they all burst out.

There was a silence between them…

Ryoma looked down, then he saw his racket, _"I still have my racket with me…wait"_ he looked at Kawamura, "Kawamura-Senpai," he handed his racket to Kawamura, "here's your racket."

Kawamura held the racket in his hand. Suddenly he shouted, "BURNING! WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OFF? A LITTLE PORTAL? WHAT'S SO SCARY ABOUT THAT?" and with that, he stepped into the portal. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I guess it's safe enough…" Momoshiro walked towards the portal, he hesitated before stepping in, _"I hope it doesn't malfunction…" _he thought, and then he disappeared into the portal.

Everyone looked at each other. Then they all slowly moved towards the portal; they gulped and closed their eyes before stepping in.

* * *

><p>-On the other side of the portal-<p>

Ryoma opened his eyes; before him were the green hills of Pallet Town.

Professor Oak turned to them, "Welcome to the Pokemon World."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok, it's a little longer then the last one but I want to leave what happens on the next chapter. Please do review, even if you don't like this story, tell me.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CuteLittlePikachu here, I'm back with the next chapter. I've been working really hard for those who have reviewed! So I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Thanks for those who helped edit this story.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon and Prince of Tennis, I'd be a rich Year 7 kid…**_

_**Claimer: Even if I do own Ryoko Echizen, I'm poor.**_

-On the other side of the portal-

Ryoma opened his eyes; before him were the green hills of Pallet Town.

Professor Oak turned to the Seigaku cast, "Welcome to the Pokémon World."

"This is the Pokemon World?" Oishi asked.

"Of course it is," said an unknown voice.

Everyone followed the source of the voice. They saw a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Mr. Ketchum!" Ryoko exclaimed.

'Mr. Ketchum' signed, "I told you to drop the 'Mr' part."

"Bu-but," Ryoko protested, "I can't bring myself to do that."

"I'm surprised to see you here, _Ashy Boy_." Professor Oak teased, "I thought Pokemon Masters have a lot of works to do."

"Shut up, Oak." said Mr. Ketchum, annoyed, "I just want to see if I can help the newcomers."

"Ryoko has all things taken care of. Plus…" Professor Oak looked up, "It's getting pretty late." He looked at everyone then continued, "We should go and rest up."

"Hai!" everyone agreed.

Minutes later…

-Somewhere in Pallet Town-

Everyone followed Ryoko and Professor Oak down the road of Pallet.

"So…where exactly are we going?" Oishi asked.

"We are going to my house," Ryoko answered without turning to face him.

"Bu-but…" Oishi caught up with Ryoko, "Is it really alright for a group of boys to sleep at a girl's house?"

"I don't see any problem with that." Professor Oak spoke to the group without turning to face them, "Ryoko's brother is with your guys, isn't he?"

Ryoma hide his eyes under his cap.

Momoshiro noticed this, "Are you embarrassed Echizen?" he smirked.

"Sh-shut up…"

"Anyway…" said Professor Oak, "I'm almost home now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." he set off on a different path.

"Wait for me!" Mr. Ketchum ran after Professor Oak, "I need to talk to you…"

Everyone stood there until they cannot see Mr. Ketchum and Professor Oak anymore.

Then, Ryoko spoke, "We should go too."

Moments later…

They all continued down the road until they saw what seemed like a mansion.

"Well, this is our stop." Ryoko took out the key and open the door, "I'm hom-"

Just before she can finish the sentence, a Pikachu interrupted, "PIKA! PIKACHU!" it jumped onto Ryoko.

"Pi-Pikachu…" Ryoko held the Pikachu in her hand, "What are you doing?"

"What's this Pikachu doing here?" Eiji asked, "Isn't it suppose to be Ash's?"

"No." Inui was the one who spoke, for the first time in a while, "This Pikachu's tail seems different from the one Ash has." he continued, "And this one has a blue ribbon tied around it's left ear." he stopped and asked, "That's Pikachu's ears right?"

Ryoko smiled, "Yes it is." she continued, "I'm surprised that you can identify the difference so quickly." she stopped, put Pikachu on the sofa nearby and continued, "Actually, I shouldn't be since it came from Inui-San."

Fuji joined in the conversation with his smile, "You did some research on us then?"

Ryoko replied, "I don't have to," she smiled, "Otou-chan told me about onii-chan's friends before." she then turned to Pikachu, "I'm sorry that I can't bring you today…"

"Pika pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, "Chaa…." it stomach growled.

Ryoko chuckled, "I'll make dinner right away." she turned to face everyone, "But first, let me show you your room." she walked towards the stairs, "Follow me."

**I cut this chapter little…ok, a LOT. But it didn't turn out to be good with the next part so I decided to cut it. Anyway, I've decided on who Fuji's Pokemon will be. And they should get their Pokemon next chapter, if not the next. I might not be able to update frequently now that school has started. But I will try my best. **

**Please review! *Puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! *silent* …uhm…let get on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Prince of Tennis. If I do, all the fanfic authors out there who writes fics about them will have my permission to do whatever you want with the characters and STUFF THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Claimer: Ryoko Echizen belongs to me, at lease the one in this fic. All the other versions of Ryoko Echizen belong to her author.**_

Ryoko chuckled, "I'll make dinner right away." she turned to face everyone, "But first, let me show you your room." she walked towards the stairs, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>-Ryoko's house, 2nd floor-<p>

Ryoko lead the cast upstairs, she stopped in front of 4 rooms.

"I only have 5 spare rooms here." she said as she open one of the rooms so they can see what it look like inside. "Is it alright for you guy to share rooms?" she asked.

"There's no need to worry about that." Tezuka reassured Ryoko, "As long as we have a place to sleep we will be fine."

"But..." Fuji spoke, "Who will be sharing with who?"

"I want to share with Echizen!" Momoshiro jumped onto Ryoma.

"No fair Momo! I want to share with O-Chibi!" Eiji pushed Momoshiro away.

"Ah..." Oishi moaned, "Ryoko-san, do you have drawing sticks? It will be much easier to decided with that."

"I'm sure I have." Ryoko replied with a smile, she ran upstairs. Sounds of things being chucked around can be heard coming from upstairs."Ah...there it is."

Ryoko came back downstairs with a bunch of sticks in her hand. "If you draw the stick that is the same colour as another person than you guys will be sharing a room."

Everyone (except Ryoko) drew a stick.

Ryoko looked at their hand,"Let see...Kaido-kun and Momoshiro-kun both drew red so you guys will be sharing this room." she pointed at the room that's closest to the stairs.

"WHAT!" Momoshiro and Kaido both exclaimed, "WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THIS GUY!"

"PI-KA-CHUUU!" a sudden lighting-bolt strikes Momoshiro and Kaido, it created a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, they saw Momoshiro and Kaido lying on the floor, half-dead.

"Mo...MOMOSHIRO!KAIDO!" Oishi yelled in a worry tone, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

They opened their eyes slowly and sat up.

"Wh-what just happened...?" Momoshiro asked, rubbing his head.

"I-I don't know..." Oishi replied, "There's a sudden light that hit you guys..."

"Before that," Ryoma point out, "I think I heard something said Pikachu."

"Yeah." Fuji backed it up, "I also heard something said Pikachu."

"Me too." Inui agreed.

"Hmm...if that's the case..." Ryoko looked at Pikachu from the corner of her eye, "It was you wasn't it Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi..." Pikachu lowered it's ears. "Chaa..."

Ryoko signed, "I can't get angry at you when you do that..."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Don't think you have gotten away." Ryoko reassured Pikachu, "No poffins for you for three days."

"Pikachu pika pika!"

"You're lucky that I didn't decided to lock you up inside the Poke'ball."

"Pika, Pika chu!"

"Stop arguing with me!"

"Pika pi! Pika pika!"

"Oh fine. Only two days."

"Pikachu! Pika pi."

"If you keep on argue with me I will put you into your Poke'ball"

"Pika..."

"Stop arguing already!"

"Chu..."

"Do you want me to extend it to a whole week?"

"PIKACHU!"

"Then stop this."

"Ka..."

"Finally," Ryoko relaxed, "I'm sorry about that." she apologized to Momoshiro and Kaido, "You see, my Pikachu doesn't like it when people fights."

"I-it's ok," Momoshiro stood awkwardly, "It was our fault that Pikachu did this." he stopped and realized something, "By the way, how did that Pikachu release lighting?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." Inui pushed his glasses, "How did it release lighting that's strong enough to make two people half-fainting?"

Everyone looked at Ryoko.

Ryoko stood there awkwardly, "Professor Oak will explain it to you guys tomorrow." she looked at the sticks in Inui's hand, "We haven't solve the room problem yet."

"Oh I almost forgot." Oishi look at the others, "Me and Eiji got yellow, so I guess we will be sharing a room!"

"Yeah!" Eiji cheered, "I get to share a room with Oishi!"

Ryoko look at them and smiled, "Then you guys can have the room that's opposite of Momoshiro-kun and Kaido-kun."

"Sure." they both answered.

"Me and Kawamura got green." Inui spoke.

"I see." Ryoko replied, "You guys can have the room next to Momoshiro-kun and Kaido-kun."

"Yes, thankyou." Inui answered.

"That remains me, Echizen and Tezuka." Fuji looked at his stick, "I got blue."

"Me too." replied Tezuka.

"Then I guess you guys would have to get the room next to Oishi-kun and Kikumara-kun." Ryoko smiled at Ryoma, "And onii-chan will have that room all by himself." she pointed at the room next to the stairs that leads to the third floor.

"I don't mind." Ryoma replied flatly.

"Oh, I see..." said Ryoko, sounded a little sad, "Anyway, you guys can put your stuff away and have a shower. I'll get dinner ready." she ran downstairs.

Momoshiro and Eiji stared at Ryoma. Ryoma hide his eyes under his cap.

"So." Fuji broke the silent, "Shall we put our stuff away and have a shower like Ryoko-san instructed?"

"Yeah," Oishi answered, "Let's do that." they went off to put away their bags. Then they came out again to go and have a shower.

"So...where's the bathroom?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know." Fuji answered, "Ryoko forgot to tell us."

Suddenly, a strange creature walked towards them.

"Mime mime mime!" the creature point to a room across the corridor.

"I'm guessing that's the bathroom." Inui answered, "Thank you."

"Mime!" the creature replied, then walked away.

"What are we waiting for?" Let go!" Momoshiro walked towards the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

-Ryoko's house, the kitchen-

"This foods smells very nice Mr. Mime." Ryoko said when the create who just show the Seigaku cast where the bathroom is walked down stairs.

"Mime mr mime!" Mr. Mime replied.

Ryoko chuckled, "I'm glad you're here to help me Mr. Mime." she tasted a little bit of soup, then continued, "I even forgot to tell them where the bathroom is . Silly me."

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"I guess…" Ryoko put the soups into some bowls and set them aside, "It's been 2 years since we last saw each other."

Pikachu looked at it's trainer, "Pika?"

Ryoko wiped away the tears that was gathering up in her eyes, "Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine." She replied with a smile, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this chapter too short? Took me a long time to write though. But I don't want to write a super long chapter after all my other chapters are kinda short. And I don't want people skipping paragraphs either. I get that a lot. Anyway, please review anyone who read this, much will be appreciated.<strong>

**P.S Anyone want me to write some one-shots about when Ryoma and Ryoko are little? It will be funny most of the times. Tell me if you want to read it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! *no response* Aw…why so quiet? Only one more month till the holidays. Got loads of assignments and stuff *sigh*. Well anyway, at least I managed to finish this chapter before my friend decided to kill me for not updating…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Prince of Tenni, or else I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**_

_**Claimer: Ryoko Echizen is mine. Please ask before use. Or else I'll send Pikachu after you.**_

Ryoko wiped away the tears that were gathering up in her eyes, "Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine," she replied with a smile, "Dinner is ready."

-Ryoko's house, the dining room-After shower, the Seigaku cast came down to the kitchen to eat dinner."This curry rice is delicious!" Momoshiro ate another mouth-full of curry rice."Nya, this is the best one I've tasted in my life!" Eiji exclaimed, eyes and Tesuka ate the curry slowly, not making any asked, "Were you the one who made this?"Before Ryoko can answer, Ryoma replied, "No." he said simply."E-Echizen..." said Oishi, "That not how you treat a lady.""No it's ok." Ryoko replied, "I wasn't the one who made them." She nodded to the strange Pokemon who showed the cast where the bathroom was before; then continued, "Mr. Mime was the one who made this.""Mime Mime!" Mr. Mime replied."Ii data..." Inui murmured as he scribbled some notes into his notebook."What kind of data are you collecting now Inui?" Kawamura, who was sitting beside Inui, asked."I have no data about those creatures so I'm collecting some now." Inui answered."Ha..." Kawamura had finished her dinner. She put her dishes into the sink, then she said, "I'm sure you can get some great data tomorrow at Professor Oak's lab.""That Professor again..." Kaido sipped some soup."Well anyway," Ryoko said, "It's late; you guys should rest after dinner. You have a big day tomorrow.""Hai!" everyone answered. They had all finished their dinner by that time and gathered the dishes while Mr. Mime washed them in the kitchen."Thanks for doing the dishes Mr. Mime." Ryoko put the dirty dishes into the sink."Mime mime, Mr mime." Mr. Mime replied."I'll leave you to it then." Ryoko turned to walk out. "See you in the morning." She walked upstairs.

-Ryoko's House, 2nd floor-The Seigaku cast brushed their teeth and went back to their respective rooms."I can't wait till tomorrow. Nya Oishi?" Eiji said to Oishi inside Oishi and Eiji's room."Yeah. Me too." Oishi replied, then yawned, "Good night Eiji.""Good night Oishi." The two fell Momoshiro and Kaido's room, the two 2nd year junior high school kids are having a fight about who would sleep where."I'm sleeping on the top bed." Momoshiro stepped toward to Kaido."What gives you the right to sleep on top?" Kaido also stepped towards Momoshiro, "I'm sleeping on the top.""Oh rea-..." The sound of door sliding open made Momoshiro stop. Then he did not dare to finish the sentence. Now Pikachu was standing outside the door, glaring at the two."Uhm...I don't like the top bunk anyway so you can sleep on the top." Kaido moved slowly and awkwardly towards the bed."Uhm oh...ok..." Momoshiro also moved awkwardly towards the bed."Pika." Pikachu let out a satisfied sound. It closed the door slowly and walked away."Whew..." Momoshiro and Kaido let out a relieved sigh, "I never want to try that Thunderbolt again." they both Momoshiro and Kaido's room, Inu and Kawamura are relieved that the argument stopped."It seems like Pikachu did the trick." Inui pushed his glasses, "I wonder just how strong that Thunderbolt is…""Well Ryoko-san said Professor Oak will give us an answer," Kawamura lay down on his bed, "I guess we will just have to wait till tomorrow. Good night Inui.""Good night."Fuji sat on the edge of his bed. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow.""Yes." Tesuka replied, "I wonder too.""It kind of makes me not want to wait." Fuji picked up his blanket and slid his leg under it, "Good night Tezuka." he slowly lied down and fell asleep."Good night Fuji."Ryoma felt someone move in his blanket. He picked it up and saw Karupin sleeping peacefully there. He smiled, "Good night Karupin."

The next morning...

-Ryoko's house , the kitchen-"Even the toasts were made perfectly!" Momoshiro ate another piece of toast, which was his 6th piece for the day."That Mr. Mime sure does a good job at housework." Fuji commented."Yes." Ryoko answered, "She does."Almost everyone had finished their breakfast now. Oishi asked curiously, "What are we doing today?""We're going to see Professor Oak first." Ryoko replied, "He would have planned it out for you guys.""I see..." Oishi stood up, "If everyone's finished, we can go now." she looked at Momoshiro, who now had a full stomach, and giggled, "You should eat that Momoshiro-kun.""Ha-hai..." Momoshiro answered weakly.

Moments later..."We're here." Ryoko said to the group."Welcome everyone." Professor Oak was standing outside of the lab, welcoming everyone, "Please come in." he lead the group into his lab and then to his backyard, "Now, I'm going to introduce you all to Pokemon."

**Whew…writing on iPod is annoying sometimes. At least I get to work on it at school. They will get their Pokemon next chapter….ish. I've got it all planned out. But it will be a while before I can update again. So stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CuteLittlePikachu here. I can't believe it took me that long to update. So sorry to whoever reads this. *Bow***

**Momo: How could you leave us for so long.**

**Me: I said I'm sorry!**

**Momo: That's not enough!**

**Me: …Fine…I'm SO DA SORROW!**

**Momo: What kind of it-**

**Ryoko: Ok that's enough. Let get on with the story.**

**D**_**isclaimer: Pikachu is all mine! *Got surrounded by angry Japanese Lawyers and other Pikachu fans* Ok ok I don't own Pokemon or Prince of Tennis…**_

_**Claimer: But Ryoko-chan is mine.**_

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone." Professor Oak was standing outside of the lab, welcoming everyone, "Please come in." he lead the group into his lab and then to his backyard, "Now, I'm going to introduce you all to Pokemon."<p>

"Pokemon?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yes," Professor Oak replied, "I'm sure you guys have already meet Ryoko's Pikachu and Mr. Mime." Pikachu jumped down from Ryoko's shoulder and stood beside Professor Oak. "Pika pi." Pikachu let out a sound.

Professor Oak continued, "In this world, Pokemon are our friends. We live in harmony with them and work alongside them. There is people who don't care about their Pokemon and/or use them for evil intentions." he winked, "Now I hope you guys won't do that to your Pokemon.""Hai~…WHAAAT!" Everyone asked in unison (A/N Don't know about Ryoma and Tezuka though).

The next minute they start throwing words at Professor Oak that no-one understood.

"Calm down everyone calm down…" Professor Oak sweatdropped, "I wasn't expecting that much of excitement."

Then they start throwing words again at Professor Oak and all he could make out is 'buts', 'what ifs', and 'whys'.

Professor Oak tries to calm them down, "Calm down everyone, one at the time, please."

"But I have absolutely no idea about Pokemon!""What if it kills me?""Why are we doing this?"

"But I don't want to!""Who's idea is this?""Why are you doing this to us?""But I want to play tennis!""Why did we even come here?"Professor just stood there, trying to make out what everyone is throwing at him. When suddenly…

"PIIIKAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Explosions can be heard coming from Professor Oak's backyard.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PIIIIIIKAAAAA!"

Another explosion."!"Everyone tries to find where it comes from.

"PIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"Two Pikachus fires Thunderbolt on each other, it meets right on top of the Seigaku explosion.

Smoke everywhere.

"Oh cough cough oh man…cough cough" Professor Oak coughed, "They cough cough over did it cough cough again… cough cough cough"

As the smoke slowly cleared, Professor Oak and Ryoko saw the Seigaku team laying on the ground, half-fried.

"PIKACHU!" Ryoko shouted.

"Pika…" both Pikachus lowered their head.

Ryoko sighed, "Please do that somewhere else..."

"Pikachu!" they both ran off together happily.

Yellow thunder can be seen coming from elsewhere.

"A-hem…." Prof. Oak cleared his throat, "Anyways, you guys will be catching your own Pokemon to-"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for a very short chapter. I'll make it up somehow. Blame my teachers for giving me so much homework. =_=<strong>

**I've decided on what Pokemon each of them will be having, but if you guys have any recommendations I'm more than happy to see it. If it fits I'll let them have it. **

**And once again. So da sorrow for the short chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! School is such a pain these days. So much homework TT^TT**

**Anyways, thank you all subscribing, favouriting, and reviewing. They gave me motivation to write more. **

**Also, Rychan 6, to answer your review, Ryoma is going to get R*beep*…he is going to get R*beep*…R*beep* R*beep* R*beep*…R*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeep*….Fine be that way. I guess you need to find out by reading. ^_^'**

_**Disclaimer: Ryoma-kun and Pikachu belongs to me! *surrounded by angry Pikachus* Ok ok I do not own Pokemon or Prince of Tennis. -.-'**_

_**Claimer: But at least I have Ryoko-chan.**_

* * *

><p>"A-hem…." Prof. Oak cleared his throat. "Anyways, you guys will be catching your own Pokemon to-"<p>

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p>Prof. Oak rubbed his ears. "No need to be so loud you know. And it's very rude to interrupt someone when they are talking. As I was saying-"<p>

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO CATCH OUR OWN POKEMON!?"

"Having a Pikachu is bad enough, and now we're getting more!?"

"I don't know anything about them. How am I supposed to take care of them!? What if they die? What if….I die?"

Professor Oak rubbed the sweat drop on his head, "There's nothing to worry about. I guess you won the bet Ryoko."

"It would seem so Professor." Ryoko smiled.

"Well, I guess you can have the egg then. Anyways, as I was saying, you guys will be going into the forest over there to-"

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST BORROW ONE OF YOUR POKEMON!?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Because, Momoshiro-kun, our Pokemon won't listen to you. Plus, I think it's more fun to catch your own Pokémon, don't you think?" Ryoko gave them another warm smile.

"Hm….I guess so….."

Three black lines appeared on Prof. Oak's head. "You know what, Ryoko-san? Can you please explain it to them?"

"Sure thing Professor. The forest over there contains a lot of Pokemon that were hurt in the wild and were saved by either myself or Prof. Oak, so they shouldn't be that dangerous."

"Glad to hear that." Oishi said. Eiji nodded in agreement.

"We will give you guys three Poke'balls, in case you failed to catch one on your first time. You guys are allowed hit them with your tennis ball, since we don't have enough Pokemon to spare who will actually listen to you."

"I guess that make sense…" Kawamura replied.

"I will be taking care of your Pokemon. So you guys won't have to worry about having to take care of them. But of course you are welcome to help."

"That sounds nice." said Fuji with his usual smile.

"To use a Poke'ball, you simply press the button in the middle and throw it to the Pokemon you want to catch. When the Pokemon gets inside, it will move around for a bit. When it stops, that means you have caught the Pokemon."

"That's easy." Kaidoh nodded in understanding.

"I think that pretty much sums it up. Any questions?"

Everyone shakes their head.

"Thanks for the explanation Ryoko-san." Prof. Oak hid his five-pages-long speech in his lab coat. "We've put three Poke'balls and some tennis balls plus some food inside those bags over there." he pointed to the pile of bag to their left, "If there's no further questions, you may grab a bag each and start your Pokemon catching adventure."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>A person is resting peacefully under a giant tree. He wore a cap with the letter 'R' on it (AN: I wonder who that is….).

Ryoko walked towards him, with her Pikachu on her shoulder. Pikachu seemed happy about something.

Sensing someone nearby, Ryoma looked up. Ryoko smiled at him, "Had a good sleep Onii-chan?"

Ryoma stretched and yawned, "Yeah." he rubbed his eyes.

Ryoko stood beside him, "Everyone else is working hard to find a Pokemon."

"Not my problem." he stood up. Ryoko handed him a Ponta that she had with her. Ryoma blinked at the Ponta for a bit, then he took it from her.

"Where did you get this from?"

"The shop."

"Any at your house?"

"Plenty."

They had a conversation with 6 or less words in each sentence. Some didn't even make sense, but they are happily chatting along.

As Ryoma finishes the last bit of his Ponta, Ryoko looked up. "There's a very interesting little guy up there."

Ryoma gave her a questioning look.

Ryoko just smiled back at him, "You'll find out. I need to get going. Most of the Pokemon here is harmless, but there is a few that can cause harm. I guess I'll be seeing you later Onii-chan." she gave him another smile and walked off.

"Wait! Ryoko!" Ryoma called out.

Ryoko turned around and looked at him with a questioned look.

"Why didn't you…why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he questioned, "I thought you'll come back, but you never did, for six years."

Ryoko was taken back for a moment, but quickly recovered, and gave him a sad smile, "I thought I would be back too…" she walked off.

Ryoma stood there and watched until Ryoko was out of sight, he took a deep breath, and was back to his usual cocky self. "You know…listening to other people's business is not a good habit?" he swiftly got a tennis ball out of the bag and hit it upwards.

A blue figure jumped onto another branch and managed to dodge the ball.

* * *

><p>"Chances of finding a Pokemon here is…80%." Inui walked beside the pond. He thought that Pokemon will most likely be taking a drink sometime today, so he decided that he'll wait.<p>

"This place is an excellent position to practice some tennis though." he scribbled down some note in his notebook.

He walked to a tree nearby and leaned against the tree trunk, looking through his notes.

"Kada Kadabra." he heard a faint noise.

"The percentage of that sound belonging to a Pokemon is…100%." he went off to find the source of the noise.

* * *

><p>"Pokemon, where are you?" Eiji jumped on top of a rock and looked around. All he could see were some giant lady bugs flying around.<p>

"This place sure is big." He climbed up a tree and continued to look around.

"A ai Aipom!" a monkey-like Pokemon climbed onto one of the trees next to Eiji and copied what he was doing.

"Yay! I found a one!"

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Stop arguing you two!" Our seigaku vice captain Oishi was trying to separate Machop and Mankey, who had been fighting over an Oran berry.<p>

"Man Mankey!"

"Machop Ma!"

The second time Oishi managed to separate them, they started fighting again. After a few attempts, Oishi gave up.

"Do all the Pokemon have that much strength?" he wondered.

Just as Oishi wondered what to do about these two, an egg suddenly came out of no-where and hits Machop and Mankey, exploding on contact.

"Bliss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm writing up to here for now, I don't want it to be too long since it gets boring. But leave a review to tell me whether you like it or not, and guess which Pokemon each of them have meet so far. You'll get a cookie if you guess it right! (#)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the long hiatus! I got caught up in my family business T_T**

**Ryochan 6 and Kookie, you guys got 1 Pokemon wrong. But I'll give you a cookie for trying (#)**

**And I'm so happy there's still people who likes this story! :D I'll try my best to update quicker. Amai Itonami-san, I'm not sticking to Kanto Pokemon only, because I don't want Kaido to get a Arbok. And I never realised! It's true they're at Kanto in the real world and the Pokemon world! XD**

**Well I'll stop talking. Enjoy the story. :)**

_**Disclaimer: *Reads paper from Japanese Lawyer* I do not own Prince of Tennis or Pokemon.**_

_**Claimer: P.S But I only Ryoko Echizen. **_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here!?" Momoshiro raged at Kaido, who just 'happens' to walked the same way as him.<p>

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What do you think you're doing following me around?" Kaidoo was pissed too. He saw a Pokemon that he may like, but Momoshiro just 'happens' to be here.

"Me!? Following you!? Don't make me laugh. You're the one following me!"

"Pfft, why would I want to follow an idiot around."

"Who are you calling an idiot!?"

"The idiot that's in front of me. That's who!"

"You stupid snake!"

"Fshuuuuu..."

They both stared. Ready to come at each other's face.

"TTYYYYYRANNNIIIITARRR!" a piercing roar interrupted their 'nice' time.

A Tyranitar stared angrily at them. It was sleeping peacefully until these two came along.

Momoshiro and Kaido stood there, petrified. They didn't know what to do.

Tyranitar moved closer. He was pissed. VERY pissed. He was just dreaming about how he was with his trainer again and was just about to win the Pokemon league. But no, these two just has to ruin his dream.

Momoshiro and Kaido subconsciously grabbed their tennis racket and held it in front of them.

"Tyyyyyyy..." Tyranitar started gathering energy in its mouth. It's about to fire a Hyper Beam at the two.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"TARRRRR!" just as Tyranitar fired its Hyper Beam, something fired its Thunderbolt and somehow manage to hit it back to Tyranitar.

"Are you two alright?"

Momoshiro and Kaido finally got back to their senses. They turned around to see who saved them. It was Ryoko. She looked at them worryingly.

"Thank god you're here Ryoko. I thought I was going to die." Momoshiro let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you..." Kaidoo muttered under his breath. Ryoko looked at him questionably, he blushed and turned away. Ryoko chuckled.

"You guys should be careful. Even though they're nice Pokemon they can be very scary if you wake them up." she looked at the Tyranitar, who passed out due to the attack being reflected before. Momoshiro and Kaidoo sweat dropped. _"Remind me to NEVER piss off P__ikachu__." _they both thought.

"Well, I need to get going. Good luck you two." Ryoko gave them a smile before walking off with Pikachu.

Momoshiro and Kaidoo watched her as she left. As Ryoko's figure slowly disappear from their view. They looked at each other, then suddenly turned away.

"I'm going to catch that Pokemon. You better not copy me."

"I was going to catch that Pokemon. You shouldn't be copying me!"

They stopped, they looked around to make sure there's no Pokemon sleeping, before turning back and took out a Poke'ball.

"This Pokemon is mine!"

"This Pokemon is mine!"

They both throw out their Poke'ball at the same time.

Their Poke'ball meet each other in mid air a flew off at different directions.

At the same time, a green, snake-like figure and a red, boar-like figure charged at each other and did not see the Poke'ball flying towards them...

* * *

><p>"The air is so fresh here..." Fuji stretched his arm and breath in. He has reached a lake and are currently standing under a tree.<p>

So far, he has seen a lot of strong Pokemon, but none of them really goes well with him. He's starting to wonder what kind of Pokemon actually suit him.

"Well, no point standing around doing nothing. The other must have caught their Pokemon already, I better hurry up." he took one last breath and walked on.

Behind him, a pink, fox-like figure followed on quietly.

* * *

><p>Our Gagaku power-house Murasaki looked around timidly, like there was some kind of ghost running around trying to get him. He slowly worked on, ready to jump on the slightest movement from the bush. He didn't want to hold his racket, that will just scare away all the Pokemon.<p>

He sighed, if it's not because that he accidentally angered the Beedrills, he wouldn't be like that. He was running for his life just a few moments ago, if it's not because Ryoko and Pachuca happens to be there who knows what might happen to him. But it also taught him a very important thing. NEVER piss off Pikachu. Unless he wants to be fried.

Before Ryoko go, she told him to walk this way. _"There's a very interesting little guy over that side. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." _she has said.

So now Kawamura is walking towards the direction she point, and so far there isn't a soul in view. He wondered what Pokemon was Ryoko talking about. But Ryoko is not here, so he needs to find out himself.

He walked on, trying not to make much sound. After all, being chased by a group of Bedrills are the worst experience one can never have. And he's not planing to try that again any time soon.

Hoping to finish this as soon as possible, he walked faster. As he came across a cave, he stops to have a rest. Wondering whether to go in or not.

Obviously, the Beedrills has something to say about it, as a swarm of them jumps out and stared at Kawamura. Kawamura jumped and ran into the cave, not knowing about the blue-and-yellow figure sleeping peacefully inside...

* * *

><p>Tesuka is...being his usual self, walking around the forest, trying to find this 'Pokemon' that is around here. At the moment, there's not a soul in site.<p>

It seems that everyone has thought better to piss off this poker faced person.

Tesuka has walk passed a fainted Machop alongside a fainted Mankey, a half-fried Tyranitar, and a bunch of fried Beedrill. He didn't bother catching them. If they were beaten so easiler by other Pokemon, he'd rather spend some more time finding a better one.

He'll never know the one who defeated them didn't give them a chance to fight back.

He walked deeper into the forest, thinking stronger Pokemon will be in there, which is partly true. Since Caterpie and Weedle live in the deepest part of this forest.

He walked pass these "caterpillar" and walk through the forest, arriving at a nice plain.

A blue Pokemon was sitting on top of a hill. Sensing the intruder with its aura.

Ryoko walked back to the lab, took a deep look at the catching area, and smiles.

"Professor, I won again!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. As to what Pokemon they caught, all will be revealed in the next chapter :3<strong>

**Also, a late Merry Christmas and early Happy New Year to you all! It's just pass 12, so it's the New Yeas's Eve today at where I am. Hope you guys have a good year.**

**Anyone want to take a guess at what Pokemon they got in this chapter? Cookies for anyone who guessed them all~ (#)**

**I promised to update sooner, so I'll start the next chapter now! *Start typing away on the computer***


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG it's been two years since I posted anything! I feel so bad for all the favourites and follows I've gained in between. But I shall not talk too much right now, enjoy the next two chapters. I'll talk at the end.**

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and Pokemon does not belong to me, even at the end of time.**_

_**Claimer: But Ryoko and her Pokemon are mine ever since the beginning of time.**_

* * *

><p>"Ahaha...I'm all worn out..." Kawamura dumped himself onto the sofa in Ryoko's house, throwing away the bag he has been carrying.<p>

"Aren't we all." Fuji chuckled.

"It was really fun nyan!" Eiji jumped onto Fuji's back.

Inui pushed his glasses, "I've gotten some great data too."

"Eh? What kind of data?"

"Eh What data?"

Momoshiro and Kaidou chorused at the same time, they blinked at each other in surprise, then quickly turned away.

"...you never forgets your data do you." Oishi sweatdroped_. "I hope he doesn't come up with new vege juice ideas." _he shuddered off his thought.

Tesuka looked around, "Is everyone here?"

Everyone took a quick scan around the room, "Eh? Where's Ochibi-chan?" Eiji counted again, "Ochibi is missing."

"That Echizen..." Momoshiro sighed. "I'll go look for him captain." he headed for the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryoko's voice rang out from the kitchen, she poked her head out, still mixing some ingredients together in a larger bowl.

"Ah Ryoko-san, Echizen seems to be..." Momoshiro was interrupted as someone walked out of the kitchen.

"'Ko, it needs a bit more salt." Ryoma put the last bit of fish into his mouth, and told Ryoko.

"Eh? Really? I thought it'll have enough flavours already." Ryoko rushed in and ripped off a little piece of fish, and took a nibble. "Ahh...the fish is too big this time...thanks for telling me onii-chan, I'll go fix this up." she went back to preparing dinner.

Echizen shrugged it off and went upstairs.

Everyone stood there for a moment, then...

"ECHIZEN!"

* * *

><p>the next day…<p>

"Welcome to Viridian City Pokemon Centre, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted the group as they made their way towards the reception desk.

Ryoko took out a piece of paper, "We would like to register the team for the upcoming tournament in Viridian."

Right now, the youngest Echizen wore the same cap as Ryoma and hid her face behind a pair of sunglasses. Eiji asked why she's wearing sunglasses in this rainy day, she replied with a smile, saying it's a precaution.

Nurse Joy received the paper, "Team Seigaku representing Pallet Town? Very well. I need to register each of your Pokemon as well." She took out a camera from under the desk.

"Me first nya~" Eiji took out his Poke'ball, "My partner Aipom!"

A flash came out of the red and white ball as it formed into a shape of a monkey. The little purple Pokemon waved its hand like tail and greeted, "A Aipom!"

The sound of camera flashing rang as Nurse Joy's trusty partner Chansey took a quick photo. Aipom ran up Eiji's shoulder and make a questioning noise, "Pom?"

"Nothing to worry about nyan~ it's just a photo." The red hair reassured his new awuired Pokemon. They already look close.

"Next one is me!"

"I'll go next!"

Momoshiro and Kaidou stepped forward at the same time. They glared at each other then quickly turned away, both fished out a Poke'ball from their pocket.

"Make it flashy pal!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh…"

Two light emerged from the Poke'balls and formed into the shape of a bulky piggy and a grass snake. As soon as they are cleared, they glared at each other then quickly turned away. Like masters, like Pokemon.

"This is my partner, Pignite." Momoshiro flung his arms around the fire pig Pokemon. Pignite answered enthusiastically with a flare from his nostrils.

Kaidou stood next to the grass snake Pokemon, who is wear the same bandana as him, "My Pokemon is Servine…" the Servine stood there with a somewhat gloomed face, like his master.

Chansey quickly take a snap of the two Pokemon, along with their trainers.

Inui pushed his glasses as he got out his Poke'ball, "And I have my Alakazam."

The Alakazam emerged from the tiny ball upside down. Inui's spare glasses slipped off his face slightly. But the psychic Pokemon did not seem to care as he waved his spoons at the air.

Chansey only manage to snap his back.

After Inui, Kawamura, Fuji and Oishi both called out their Pokemon. Kawamura timidly picked up his sleeping Quilava, who whimpered slightly at the clicking of the camera. Fuji's had an Espeon, who elegantly stood on the genius's shoulder as the egg Pokemon took his photo. Oishi called out a Chansey, and the two egg Pokemon waved at each other in excitement, almost forgotten what they were doing.

Now only Tezuka and Ryoma is left.

The two called out their Pokemon coolly, and two aura Pokemon emerged from the flash. They look like…father and son?

No one mentioned the fact to the two pillars however.

As Nurse Joy's Chansey snapped Tezuka with his Lucario and Ryoma with his Riolu, Nurse Joy gave Ryoko a small card and a key, "All Pokemon are legal for the competition. Since you are the only team from Pallet Town, you are qualified for the Regional competition straight away. The competition will be held in Saffron City in three weeks. Please check in two days before it starts."

Ryoko nodded as she accepted the two items, "I understand." She smiled at the nurse and her Chansey, "Thank you very much."

Nurse Joy smiled back and bowed, "Good luck with the Regional."

Seigaku regulars smiled confidently at the nurse as they turned towards the exit.

"Soooooo…now what?" as they walked out of the Viridian City Pokemon Centre, Momoshiro suddenly stopped. For once, he is actually asking a good question. Curious eyes turned to the smiling girl who seems to just have remembered.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to tell you guys yesterday." Ryoko took at a strange device from her pocket, it produced a 3D map of Kanto, "Right now, we're here." She pointed at a flashing red dot, "The Regional takes place here." She traced the large city sitting at the center of the region, "We have around two and a half weeks to train your Pokemon. There's a small villa to the west of Saffron, we can train there."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

As to why she didn't explain to them yesterday, well, it all happened after dinner…

* * *

><p><em>Professor Oak scanned each of their Pokemon approvingly, "I see you all have chosen some great companions, then it is time to explain why I have called you all here."<em>

_14 pairs of eyes focused on him, the Professor coughed slightly before continuing, "You see, Pokemon are fascinating species in this world. They hold many unsolved mysterious that researchers spends their entire life trying to solve. The role of Pokemon…"_

_The explanation went on and on. Everyone was tired from the exploration in the morning. Not to mention the nice and relaxing bath they had just gotten out of. Soon, light snores can be heard coming from a certain spiky hair sophomore and cocky freshman. _

"_And Pokemon does not just live in the forest, there are many species dwelling deep in the cast ocean…"_

_As the Professor goes through his third page of the 17 page speech, Mr. Ketchum's voice sounded like an angel to them, "Geez Gary, you're boring them." he clapped his hands, "How about we all get some fresh air. Come on, let's go."_

_Groans of annoyance filled the room as the regulars and their Pokemon slowly followed Mr. Ketchum to the backyard. _

_They were hit by the fresh smell of berries as soon as they stepped out the door. A familiar popping sound resonated in the background. They stared in awe._

_On a tennis court, was Echizen Ryoma's little sister, Echizen Ryoko, and her Pokemon, Pippi the Pikachu. The court was notably smaller than the normal one, maybe around four fifth the original size. Ryoko had a red racket in hand, skillfully returning the green tennis ball, while Pippi smack the ball with either her tails or simply head-butted the green ball back. The little electric mouse seems to be having a lot of fun. Though Ryoko barely moved from her spot, she was able to easily stop the Pikachu's swift returns. If you ignore the fact that there's an oversized yellow mouse running around the court, it is just as tense as any normal tennis matches._

_Soon, Ryoko hit a powerful backhand, sending the ball towards the sideline bouncing outwards, Pippi was unable to catch up to the ball from the other corner of the court. Cheers exploded from the Seigaku regulars. They were more in to the game than they've realized. Mr. Ketchum shook his head with a sly smile._

"_And this, is why we called you all here." He announced. "Would you care to try some Pokemon Tennis?"_

* * *

><p><strong>No info. On to the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer & Claimer: Refer to previous chapters.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>And this, is why we called you all here." He announced. "Would you care to try some Pokemon Tennis?"<em>

After that, Ryoko shooed them all back to bed, despite the enthusiasm to try out the sport straight away. They did some little games in the morning though. Their Pokemon were a little uncomfortable at first, but soon they were having just as much fun as the regulars.

They settled in the bus waiting for them outside, driven by none other than their beloved couch Ryuzaki-sensei. It was quite a scene in the morning when the couch greeted them.

"Everyone settled? Good." Ryuzaki-sensei started the bus, "Let's go then."

The bus drive was anything but quite. Shouts of excitement rang from Momoshiro and Eiji, chatter went on between Inui and Ryoko. Fuji and Tezuka exchanged small conversations. Soon, Momoshiro and Kaidou started their usual round of arguments, this time adding the rivalry between their Pokemon as well. It was quite surprising that the bus survived several Thunderbolts from the inside. As to what happened to the direct target? Well, you can try asking the four charcoals on the walkway.

On the way, Ryoko filled them in to the basic rules of Pokemon Tennis. It's pretty much the same as normal tennis rules, just adding restriction to the Pokemon's abilities. After all, how is it possible to win against a Wailord ten times bigger than the court itself? And who could possibly outrun Deoxys Speed Form? Speed Boost Ninjask? That would totally be cheating.

And Pokemon doesn't need a racket. They can just hit the tennis ball back with their hands or any other part of their body. That added some distance between the hit point and the tennis ball, hence why the court is slightly smaller.

Kanto Regional would be their first step into the Pokemon world. After that, they just have to win the National against other winners from the five known regions. Only the Top 4 from each of the six regions can enter the National. If they fail to reach the top 4, there's a loser's bracket to give 4 other teams a chance. But that's up against up to hundreds of teams who would have gone through harsher training after their defeat. God knows if they'll make it.

So top 4 is the goal. Of course, they are aiming for number 1. But you know, being a beginner and all that, they are actually more concerned about not getting KO'd on the first round. Not that they'd ever admit it openly.

The hours long bus ride did not have one single dull moments with Pippi on board. The little electric mouse kept herself occupied explaining the rules to her fellow Pokemon team mates. The use of expressions and hand gestures made it possible for the human team mates to catch a wind of what she was saying. But the confused expressions on both the humans and the Pokemon was a fascinating scene to see.

They look like they've just heard gibberish. Not that words made up of 'pi's and 'ka's and 'chu's are understandable.

With the help of Ryoko, everyone understood the gest of it by the end of the trip. Now all they need is some actual games and voila, you have a great team of tennis idiots.

When the bus stopped in front of a large manor, they were greeted by three familiar faces. Wanna guess who it is? The Ichinen Trio!

Standing patient beside Horio, is a little brown foxlike Pokemon, who has a similar ribbon tied on its left ear. As soon as Ryoko stepped off the bus, the little guy jumped into her in joy. "Vui vui!"

Ryoko caught the Pokemon in her arms, "I miss you too Ibby."

Ibby the Eevee nudged her trainer affectionately.

After Ryoko has introduced her second Pokemon to the group, they followed Kachiro and Katsuo into the manor.

The rooms has been cleaned and organized neatly, ready for someone to just jump in and start having a life. 10 tennis courts has been weeded and repainted, prepared to be trampled on by human and Pokemon alike. Tomoka and Sakuno took out food from the large kitchen onto the long dining table, it's already lunch time.

And as soon as lunch is finished, there's only one thing these tennis loving youngsters will do.

SIGHTSEEING! Duh.

The biggest City in Kanto is only 10 minutes away, of course they'd go and look around. Right?

So right now, half the team of middle schoolers acted like 3 year olds, exclaiming over the simplest of the items. The other half turned away in embarrassment, not wanting to have anything to do with those idiots excited over a Clefairy Poke'doll. The mature teens found a nice cafe to sit down.

"Sugoi nyaa~~ Look Aipom! This look just like you!"

"Is this your little brother Pignite? It says…Tepig! Your little brother Tepig!"

"Aha a hahahaha! Fascinating items! What's this? Technical machines? I see I see…"

"Shhhhhhhhh…Skitty…..Cute…"

"BURNING! I AM UNBEATABLE WITH THIS X ATTACK!"

Their strange behavior kept other customers from coming into the shop, but their enthusiasm to buy the whole store kept the shopkeeper's temper in check. Heck, the one wearing sunglasses and cap is holding up a special VIP pass.

There's only one type of people who can have this pass….wait a sec…

Dark green hair, small built, gentle smile, teenage girl, Pikachu and a Eevee…all evidence point to one person…!

"Momoshiro-senpai, the cafe is giving out free food."

Just then, Ryoma walked into the store at the order from their captain, just so people don't see Seigaku students are complete idiots, "You should hurry."

The shopkeeper stared in awe. He pointed at the Seigaku freshman, then at the smiling trainer. The finger went back and forth between the two, "Eiston…!"

Ryoko smiled gently at her brother and tucked him towards the door, "Let's hurry, they have the best cream puffs." She chuckled nervously. Pippi followed her trainer's example and pushed the other four players outside as well, leaving the confused shopkeeper to think by himself.

"This is BIG NEWS! I should contact the TV Station..."

* * *

><p>By the time they sat down at the cafe, the news of someone named Roselyn Eiston at Saffron City already spread like wild fire. The whole city crowded around the little shop they have been just minutes ago. Five pairs of eyes looked at the smiling girl curiously.<p>

The said girl drank her hot chocolate, completely unbothered by the event.

"That shop looks very popular, I wonder what's happening." Fuji leaned his chin on his hands, "You guys were just there, weren't you?"

"They seems to be looking for someone named Roselyn, Eiston." Oishi added, "A lot of buildings has Eiston written on it. Is she someone famous?"

Eiji pointed at the largest building sitting right in the middle of the city, "That one says Eiston Corporation, maybe this Roselyn is the CEO nya~"

Flipping through his notebook, Inui added, "All the items I've looked through is produced by that company as well." He pushed his glasses.

"She must be famous. There's the news crew!" Kawamura pointed at the white van and the two man hold their expensive looking cameras. On the van, printed in bold black letters, says Pokemon National Television.

"I bant do be on TB tsu!' Momoshiro tried to talk with his mouth full, earning a glare from Oishi.

As more and more people flooded towards the shop, Eiji cannot contain his curiousity any longer, "Ne ne Ryoko-chan, do you know who Roselyn Eiston is?"

Nine pairs of eyes turned to the girl who has been quiet ever since the start of this conversation, she took another sip of her chocolate, before looking back at them, with a very sweet smile. "I don't know. Maybe she's a runaway patient from the hospital."

Lies.

Definitely lies.

Nothing but lies.

The table went silent after her comment. They clearly does not believe in her theory. She knows something. By the look of that crowd, the whole world knows.

The silent lasted a few more seconds, until a strange growl of an animal interrupted. People pointed at something in the skies, and more excitement brew from the crowd.

"OMG is that a Charizard!?"

"There's no doubt about it. That special black variation. Only one person in Kanto has a shiny Charizard."

"It's the champion! The champion is here!"

Eiji and Momoshiro ran out of the cafe to see what happened. They were immediately hit by a strong gust of wind from the dragon's wings. They stared in awe.

It's a dragon.

A living, breathing fire dragon, with the wings and all that. What are the chances of seeing that in real life?

Well, that depends on which world you live in. But according to Inui-senpai's little book, the percentage of seeing a dragon in real life, is 0%.

"Sugoi~ It's a dragon Echizen! Look!"

"Oishi Oishi! A flying dragon!"

Soon enough, they all made their way outside, to see the scene for themselves. The dragon landed on an empty area with a thump, creating a small earthquake. Fan girl squeals echoed through the city.

A handsome young man jumped down from the dragon. He wore a bright red cloak that matches with his spiky hair. Underneath the cloak was some simple black suit. He looked unbothered by the camera flashes and the overwhelming crowd in front of him. That is the confidence of the Kanto Champion, Alex Preston.

"Champion! Are you here to see Ms. Eiston?"

"Would you avenge for your defeat last time?"

"Is there anything you want to say to the viewers at home?"

"I've got only one thing to say." The champion flashed a cocky smile, "Today, I WILL defeat the undefeated legend, and I WILL pay back what she did last time." He looked straight past the Seigaku regulars, "So stop hiding over there, Roselyn Eiston. Or should I say…Ryoko Echizen!"

Ryoko took one last sip of her drink and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo, I don't know if people actually still read this but, I'm sorry for the really really long hiatus. I was supposed to update earlier but the past two years has been pretty chaotic with school and part time work *cough*games*cough*. I had no weekends TT^TT<strong>

**Excuses aside, I was going to post chapter 10 like few weeks after chapter 9 but I had a case of broken USB and all my life of work was lost OTL I kinda lost motivation afterwards. But never fear, I will see this first fanfic through to the very end. Even though I have a lot more homework this year, now that I have 18 minutes every day at school to do whatever on the computer, hopefully I can keep the updates more frequent. If not, someone get a whip and keep my lazy butt off the coach XD**

**Again, so sorry about the long hiatus. I hope I write another A/N to you guys very soon, and hope you enjoyed my chapters. I've tried to make them longer this time :)**

**And cookies for everyone who supported this really bad fanfic! (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#)**


End file.
